


Constellations.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Craig loving space, Dates, M/M, Space nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Tweek and Craig go to a planetarium.





	Constellations.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is Creek (one of my all time OTPs), I tried hard to make it fluffy, but there isn't much dialogue and it's kind of short because I didn't want to break them out of character too much with speech. Incorporating speech into stories is my weak point >~<
> 
> I didn't proof read this due to time, so sorry if there are any typos or things that don't make sense.

Chapter Text

There were many ways that Craig Tucker's day could have started. The one he hadn't expected was his boyfriend of two years knocking on his door and asking (screaming would be a better word to describe it) if he wanted to go on a date. He had only been surprised for a moment since Tweek wasn't usually one to organise things, but in a way it seemed just like something he'd do. He'd been staring up at him in terror as he waited for a response, probably wondering if Craig would break up with him for suggesting such a thing. That seemed to be his go-to paranoid thought lately.

Craig had offered him a rare smile, small and barely distinguishable, before replying in a non committal sounding "Sure." which Tweek understood as a whole hearted "Yes.". And with that, they left. Craig's parents were used to the two going somewhere during the days they had off school, so they didn't really question it despite it being strange that Tweek had turned up at the door instead of Craig leaving to get him.

Now that the exposition was over, Tweek was leading Craig down the street by the hand, an oversized thermos filled with his parents' coffee in the other. He turned back often as if to ensure that Craig was still there. The ravenette made sure to squeeze his hand whenever he did this, watching as his face visibly relaxed and his twitching slowed for a moment. When he looked away, the twitching returned, but it was somewhat satisfying to know that he could slow it for a while.

On the way, the blond chattered excitedly about the latest episode of Red Racer (Craig had gotten him hooked a few months ago when they spent the whole day watching a marathon), swinging their joined arms every so often without seeming to notice. Craig paid close attention, drinking in his words. It wasn't often that Tweek was so excited about something, and he was glad that the source of his excitement was something they could enjoy together.

It took several minutes for them to get to their destination. "We're taking a bus?" Craig asked in his typical monotone. Tweek turned to face him, faint panic flashing through his eyes. He blinked in a strange way- closing first one eye, then the other- as a spasm wracked his body.

"Y-yeah. That's -ngh- okay, right?" He'd started fidgeting again. If Craig didn't do something, his nervousness might erupt into panic and that wouldn't be good for anyone. He took Tweek's hand again and squeezed it just for a moment before releasing it and nodding.

"Where are we going?" Once again Tweek visibly calmed, but it was short lived as he suddenly reached into the pocket of the forest green coat he was wearing over his typical olive green shirt (he'd done a little better than usual with the buttons, but three of them were still in the wrong place). Craig watched as he made a small sound of distress in the back of his throat before drawing out two small yellow tickets with shaking hands as well as a few notes.

"We're going to D-Denver. I didn't know if -gah- if you'd like it, but um, I g-got these." The blond held the tickets out slowly, shaking hard. Craig reached out to take them, their fingers brushing against each other for a moment. Somehow he felt a little warmer all of a sudden. He took the tickets and read the tiny print on them, curious as to what sort of thing Tweek would take him to Denver to see.

His eyes widened very slightly, imperceptible to anyone who didn't know him well enough to read him. The tickets were for a planetarium, a big one in the city. Apparently it was a part of a space museum who ran shows there. Craig had heard of the place for, and had wanted to go for some time. He looked back up at Tweek, meeting his eyes. Then he smiled again. "It's perfect." He whispered, leaning closer so Tweek could hear. Usually he wouldn't be so open in his excitement, but this was space and this was Tweek. Those things were different, and together even more so.

The bus ride was long and a little uncomfortable. Tweek sat by the window staring outside, jumping every time the bus hit a bump in the road. Craig spent most of the journey shamelessly watching him, taking in the way he remained lost in his own thoughts, the way the light caught in his hair making it seem almost golden. The rest of the journey he spent thinking about the space museum and the show they were going to see at the planetarium. Tweek hadn't told him exactly what it was going to be about, saying that it was a surprise, so he instead tried to picture what it would be.

The closest thing to a planetarium they had in South Park was Dr. Mephesto's laboratory, which was hardly a place for a date, so Craig was quite impressed that Tweek had gone to such lengths to find somewhere he would like. Really he would have been fine with anywhere as long as it was with him, but the extra thought put into it warmed his heart. Tweek could be so adorable when he wanted to.

Once they left the bus, they wandered around for a while before finally reaching what appeared to be an old air base. A large dome shaped building lay off to the side. The planetarium. It was larger than Craig had expected, meaning that the constellations on the dark ceiling would be more likely to be accurate. A rush of excitement hit him.

"The show's at two -ngh- two thirty, so we still have s-some time to look around or eat." The statement sounded more like a question as Tweek looked up at the ravenette anxiously. Naturally he wanted Craig to decide- he'd worry about making the wrong choice.

"We can do both. Space first, then food." He replied flatly, prioritising the museum since it wasn't lunch time and because he didn't think he could wait another hour to see it.

The museum was much more than Craig had ever thought it would be. The exhibits were brightly coloured and filled with panels of information (Tweek waited as patiently as he could while he read every single one), and they got to touch rocks and other objects that had once orbited Earth. The staff were well informed too, and Craig peppered them with questions all the way around the museum. Tweek had had fun too even though he didn't understand everything that was said. When Craig has tried to explain it, he'd ended up making it more confusing so eventually they just went back to perusing the exhibits. When they reached the gift shop, Tweek bought him a tiny piece of rock that had once been part of an asteroid, and he couldn't be happier.

Lunch was good too since the restaurants and cafes in Denver were far superior to the ones in South Park, but they almost got kicked out of the place they chose to eat in due to Tweek drinking out of the thermos instead of ordering coffee from the menu. Craig had known him long enough to know that he didn't drink rival coffee unless he absolutely had to- he preferred Tweek Bros. home brew over anything else.

After eating, they returned to the planetarium for the show. "How long is it?" Craig asked before they handed in their tickets. Although Tweek's parents wouldn't notice and Craig doubted that his would care, he wanted to be home before it got dark.

"O-only an hour." Tweek took his ticket from Craig and led him to the ticket holder. They handed in the tickets and entered the building. To Craig's surprise, instead of seats the planetarium was filled with blankets, each with a small number next to it. He walked with Tweek to their blankets and sat down. Looking around, he realised that everyone else was lying on the ground looking up at the ceiling. It was a clever design choice; not one he'd seen anywhere else. As the lights dimmed, they lay down to watch the show.

Instead of a person with microphone standing in the front of the planetarium, the narration was pre recorded with background music. The whole ceiling lit up with images of stars and galaxies forming; of supernovas and black holes. Craig was transfixed, enraptured in the voice which led them through the infinite cosmos. When the typical constellations filled out onto the ceiling, he whispered their names to Tweek just before the narrator said them, their hands subconsciously intertwining.

By the end of the show, both were lying still and staring up at the ceiling, too overwhelmed to move. Craig still couldn't believe that the day had happened at all. He'd thought that he'd just spend the day in town with Token and Clyde; instead he'd spent it travelling across the universe with the person he cared for most. He wouldn't change it for the world.

Both boys were quiet on the way home. After a few minutes, Tweek fell asleep against Craig's shoulder. It was only then that he went still and didn't twitch. Seeing the blond look so peaceful and carefree for once was a very rare sight, and Craig wondered when he'd see it next. He leant towards Tweek and kissed the top of his head lightly, not caring if anyone saw. No one mentioned it if they did.

The bus moved onwards towards South Park, the memories of the day setting in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was fluffy enough for you! There wasn't really enough dialogue like I said before and I didn't have any passionate kiss scenes, but it's mostly because I'm not really experienced enough to write them. Btw, the space museum place is based on the aerospace museum in Denver and another space museum I read about when googling it. I added in the planetarium because I saw a show at one a few years ago and they're awesome.
> 
> If you see something that you don't like in my writing, please point it out to me! I love receiving constructive criticism just as much as I like receiving praise~ I started this challenge to try to improve and also to have fun, so feel free to comment on anything.
> 
> Prompt- A cute date.
> 
> Original Number- 158.


End file.
